


Family Dinner

by IDMIDray



Series: Ironqrow week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDMIDray/pseuds/IDMIDray
Summary: “Are you sure you want this mystery man to meet all three of us at the same time?” Taiyang said, sitting with his arms over the back of one of the chairs in the Xiao-Long-Rose-Branwen kitchen. He was watching Qrow panic over not having the right spices for the dinner he was making.My story for Day 3 of Ironqrow week 2020 - Family/Date night.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Ironqrow week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600576
Kudos: 52





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Of course since I truly believe that STRQ are family, what's not to love about James meeting them? What could possibly go wrong?  
> Set in the same universe just slightly altered, no Salem, or abilities to turn into crows. There are still grimm though.  
> Please enjoy! Comments are always welcome!

“Are you sure you want this mystery man to meet all three of us at the same time?” Taiyang said, sitting with his arms over the back of one of the chairs in the Xiao-Long-Rose-Branwen kitchen. He was watching Qrow panic over not having the right spices for the dinner he was making.

Qrow turned around to face Taiyang, spilling cilantro all over the counter as he moved. “Shit.” Qrow said in response to the spill, “Of course I want Jim to meet you three, you guys aren’t my team anymore, but you are my family.” He said as he started scooping dried cilantro into a bowl.

Taiyang rested his head in his hand. “You want help preparing dinner?”

Qrow glared at him over his shoulder, “Hell no, last time you touched one of my dishes, you burnt the main course.”

“As I recall, you had distracted me by giving me more tasks than I could handle.” Taiyang muttered.

“Just admit you can’t cook Tai.” Raven said as she entered the kitchen carrying a basket of assorted spices and vegetables.

Taiyang scoffed, “I can so cook. You said my dinner yesterday was delicious.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “I did so out of kindness.” She strolled over to her brother, “I figured you would want these.”

Qrow’s eyes lit up when he saw the spices. “You are my savior.” He grabbed the cumin. “How do you not have this in your house Raven?”

Raven sighed, “Taiyang insists I get away from heavy spices if I am to carry a child.”

Qrow blinked, “Wait. You’re pregnant?”

Raven patted her younger by ten minutes, brother on his shoulder. “Not yet. But soon, so don’t worry, I can have cilantro-mint chutney tonight.” She placed the basket on the table behind Taiyang, who bent backwards to meet Raven in a quick kiss.

Qrow rolled his eyes, “Gross, get a room you two.”

Raven flipped her hair out of her eyes, “This is my house Qrow. I will do what I please.”

Qrow ignored her, in favor of sorting through everything in the basket. “How’d you know I needed more cilantro?”

Raven smirked and leaned against the counter. “Because you need doubles of everything in order to cook anything. Isn’t that why there’s currently double the amount of chicken thawing in the sink?”

Qrow glared at her, “It’s not my fault the first round of cooking ends up burned.”

“Not burned, charred beyond recognition.” Taiyang spoke up from where he still sat.

“Well, at least I can cook.” Qrow retorted, turning back to cooking.

Raven dragged Taiyang from the kitchen to prepare the dining room. Apparently, they had accumulated a lot of stuff over the past year of living in the cottage and as such, needed to clear out both the living room and the dining room. Summer had been working on cleaning the guest bathroom. Qrow had felt bad using their house as their base of operations for dinner but Qrow’s apartment was basically inoperable, he barely used the place so it was emptier than the cottage but it was smaller and less welcoming and he wanted James to feel welcomed into the family.

Summer came into the kitchen about an hour into Qrow cooking with Taiyang and Raven tackling the dining room. “It smells amazing in here Qrow.” She said, happily appearing next to the oven, where the smell of cooking chicken was radiating from.

Qrow smiled, “Thanks, I’m pretty sure those chickens are burning a slow and painful death, but it smells good at least.”

Summer giggled, “It’ll taste great.” She went over to the sink to wash her hands before chopping carrots and slicing cucumbers for a salad.

Qrow nodded his thanks to her before tackling the currently burning chicken. He nearly burned his arm rescuing the poor birds before sighing, they were charred.

Taiyang came into the kitchen then, “Ah ha! See, charred!” He pointed to the chickens. “Are those supposed to be chickens, Qrow?”

Qrow glared at him, “I hate you.”

Summer giggled, “Now boys, no fighting, we’re supposed to be on our best behavior for Qrow’s man.” She smirked while saying that.

Qrow half-heartedly glared at her, “Summer, please. You’re my only hope that this goes well.”

“No promises, Qrow.” Summer said, turning back to the salad she was preparing.

Qrow groaned, “I’m starting to regret wanting all three of you here.”

“Think of it this way little brother, if he still loves you after getting through a night with us, he’s a keeper.” Raven said from where she stood in the entryway, slightly leaning on the doorframe.

Qrow groaned again, “I need a drink” he mumbled, before attending to his chicken.

After another hour or so of checking the chickens almost religiously. Summer brought out the good china. Qrow blanched, expecting fully that there will be broken glass by the end of this night.

“Relax Qrow, it will be fine.” Taiyang said, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Qrow took a few deep breaths, “Assuming the chickens come out alright, nothing breaks or spills and you three keep the embarrassing stories of my youth to a minimum. Yeah, it will be fine.” He checked the chickens one more time. “Okay, so far, they are cooking a lot better than the last ones.”

Summer put the finished salad in the fridge. “What time did you say James was coming over again Qrow?”

Qrow looked at his scroll. “…He’ll be here in an hour.” He nearly dropped his phone. “I still need to shower and get ready.”

Raven stepped forward, “I can watch the chickens, we learned this meal together Qrow.”

Qrow smiled, “Thanks Rae.” Qrow ran off to take a shower. While in the shower he forgot to iron his clothes. ‘Great, starting off with wrinkled clothes.’ He thought, annoyed.

Once he was dressed in his least wrinkled clothes, he ran down the hall, narrowly missing the rug that was somehow, but not surprising, curled up at the corner in his haste to get back to the kitchen.

The chickens were completely done, cooling on top of the stove. Chutney sauce in the bowl next to them. “Crap, what about dessert?” Qrow asked, suddenly remembering he hadn’t prepared dessert.

Summer pulled out a small cake that she must have baked the other day just as the doorbell rang.

Qrow jumped, relieved that there was a dessert, anxious that James wouldn’t like his family. They could be a handful, which was a lot for one guy to handle. What was he thinking, having him meet all three at once?

Raven pushed Qrow towards the door. Qrow squawked in protest but stumbled forward towards the door. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling his bangs back in the process.   
He opened the door with a smile that grew as he took in the sight of James.

James smiled in response, Qrow stood back to let James into the cottage. “Hey Jim.” Qrow said, just itching to touch this man, he didn’t get to see this man that often. Both working in different parts of the world. Why did he have to take a teaching job in Vale?

James smiled at him, then looked past him towards the three that were most likely gawking at how tall and handsome James is. He may not have exactly told them how hot he was, in fact, he probably didn’t tell them much about him. Did he tell James about his team? Qrow started panicking but James took it all in good stride. Striding forward to shake Taiyang’s hand and bowing to Raven and Summer.

Summer was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Taiyang looked impressed and Raven looked a mixture of pleased and annoyed. “It’s a pleasure to meet Qrow’s teammates and family members. My name is Lieutenant General James Ironwood, professor at Atlas Academy.”

Summer bounced forward, “My name is Summer Rose, leader of team STRQ and licensed huntress.” She grinned and giggled.

Taiyang saluted and Qrow groaned, “Taiyang Xiao-Long, part time licensed huntsmen and teach at Signal Academy.”

Raven crossed her arms, “Raven Branwen.” She looked between James and Qrow, she nodded behind her. “Dinner’s ready.”

Qrow winced, he had a feeling that Raven would take longer to warm up to James, he glanced at James to see how he felt. James didn’t seem bothered by it, perhaps being used to the stuck-up rich Atlas people. He’d have to explain to Raven that James isn’t like most Atlasians. But she’d see that herself, hopefully with this dinner.

Taiyang led the way, with Summer choosing to walk next to James. Qrow walked behind everybody.

“So… what should we call you?” Summer asked, knowing that titles were important to military folks.

James chuckled, “Normally Lieutenant General but since you are Qrow’s family, I’ll make an exception.” He winked to Qrow, “James is fine.”

Summer giggled, “Alright… James. Welcome to our household. We are honored and happy to have you here.”

James nodded, “Thank you for hosting. Your house looks nice.”

They reached the kitchen, to which Raven had begun pouring drinks. She stoically stared at James before returning to her tasks.

Summer went over to grab the rolls.

“Please take whatever seat you wish to.” Taiyang said.

James nodded, but hung back so he could stand next to Qrow, Qrow bumped his shoulder playfully. James smiled down at him. “I’ll sit next to you, Qrow.”

Qrow shrugged, “I kind of take Tai’s seat to annoy him. Guess I could do that today.” It would be payback for saluting to James.

“Lead the way.” James said, following behind Qrow as they reached the table.

Qrow sat down in Taiyang’s seat and downed the glass of wine. Needing something to calm his nerves.

Summer served the salad, offering James a few dressing choices.

They ate the salad in silence, Qrow got up a few times to get more wine. Of course, he did end up dropping an empty wine glass, which he supposed he should count himself lucky that there was no wine in it. While reaching for a roll and butter, he flipped over a fork, sending it flying off the table.

James reached under the table to place his left hand on Qrow’s thigh. Qrow knew it was supposed to be taken as a comforting gesture, but he couldn’t help thinking other thoughts.

As Summer cleared away the salad plates, Taiyang getting the plates for the main course, Raven preparing to serve the chicken with cilantro-mint chutney sauce. Qrow got up to get a glass of water for James, knowing that James preferred not to drink that much, especially when he wanted to make a good impression.

After dinner was served, the questions came, to which James answered honestly.

“How did you two meet?” Summer asked first.

“We met after Qrow took a huntsman job in Mantle. I was on duty in the same sector.”

“Was it love at first sight?” Taiyang asked, Qrow glared at him, to which Taiyang wiggled his eyebrows at him.

James chuckled, “As much as I want to say that’s true, our first meeting was Qrow snapping at me for getting the way.”

“So, nothing’s changed then.” Raven stated with a slight smile on her face.

“Because I could clearly handle that Geist on my own.” Qrow said, taking a bite of chicken.

“I’m sure you could have, but I wanted to help. Besides, I think the reward was greater than the risk of helping a solo huntsman in a strange land.” James responded, dipping his chicken in the sauce.

“How do you feel about bandits?” Raven interjected.

Qrow bristled, James stilled. James glanced between the twins. Sighed, “I can appreciate the hardships bandits face, but I do not condone their behavior. They have caused many problems in Mantle.”

Raven nodded, “Atlas causes many problems for the people below leading to banditry.”

James looked thoughtful, “…Yes, our system isn’t perfect. But I’d like to believe we are changing for the better. Even if it’s a slow progress towards change.”

Raven seemed content enough with the answer, Qrow would really have to talk to her later. James knew where Qrow was born and raised so obviously he didn’t mind that fact.

After what seemed like a million questions, they cleared the kitchen and set up small plates and forks next to the cake. They didn’t have to eat in the kitchen, they could head to the sitting room and relax before retiring for the night. It had gotten late so fast, and Taiyang had to get his schedule for the next semester. Summer and Qrow were heading out on a mission tomorrow, which was rare for Qrow to do missions with other people, but the situation required it and Summer was someone he trusted and that he knew could handle his semblance. It also didn’t hurt that the mission took them to Mantle so they were going to go back with James. Since he had told them that he was from Atlas, or did he say he lived in Atlas? Which was both the truth.

They ate cake, talked some more and it was only after Summer yawned that they knew it had gotten late. James stood up and bowed to Summer, then Raven respectively. Summer however, hopped up and hugged James. James seemed surprised as he was a little rigid in the hug, perhaps he should have told James that Summer loved hugs. Raven nodded towards him, met Qrow’s eyes and nodded her reluctant approval. Taiyang stood up too and clasped James’ hand. James thanked them for hosting once again, and for the delicious food and amazing hospitality.

All in all, the dinner had gone well, better than he expected. He wasn’t happy that Taiyang had been sarcastic at times and Raven had been her usual self. He walked James to the door. He would have loved to spend the night with James but James wasn’t sleeping alone, he had other Atlas representatives with him and they had rented out a few suites that could house multiple people and Qrow wasn’t going to his apartment tonight, he was going to stay and help clean up and speak with Raven.

James lingered by the door, Qrow smiled up at him. “That went well.” He murmured, leaning down close to Qrow.

Qrow laughed, “Yeah, they were rather subdued though. I think once they get to know you, they’ll go right back to being them.”

James reached for Qrow’s hand, Qrow let him bring his hand to James’ lips. James’ lips brushed against the back of his hand. Qrow blushed. “They were perfect. Including your sister. I expected her not to like me if I’m being honest.”

Qrow rolled his eyes, “Raven needs to warm up to people, she just takes longer than I do.”

James nodded, “I think she likes me.”

Qrow playfully punched James’ shoulder, only belatedly realizing that was this prosthetic shoulder.

James chuckled, “I should go, we both need sleep for the journey tomorrow.” He let go of Qrow’s hand and turned to open the door.

Qrow allowed him to head out the door before he followed behind him. Grabbing James’ arm to stop him. He focused on his task and he pulled James down into a kiss. It wasn’t enough, it never was. James wrapped his arms around Qrow and pulled him closer. The kiss felt like it lasted a million years, but the reality was, the kiss only lasted a minute. They smiled at each other as they pulled away. James giving another quick peck before sighing. He turned away, “I have to go.”

Qrow nodded, “I know.”

“I love you Qrow.” James said as he headed down the path.

Qrow smiled, blush creeping up his neck. “I love you too, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is still quite a few years before Ruby and Yang, I made James' career path slightly altered. He will still become General and headmaster. But not for a few more years.  
> Raven has grudges against Atlas, mostly rich people in general but Atlas specifically for the military raining all over the bandit parade.   
> I couldn't help but have poly STR, and talks of children. Because it happens, but it also causes Raven to leave and all that other fun stuff, *coughs* Summer "dying/leaving" *coughs*


End file.
